Chloe's New Adventure
by chloe.nicoll
Summary: The sequel of Not in this Dimension. It's been two years after Chloe came back to Yusei's dimension and stopped Annalease and Adam, and getting her powers and getting her mark of the dragon and her charmix. And so Chloe is back in a whole new adventure this time she have Atem to stand by her side, but their relationship will move a whole new level and have a new life together
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chloe P.O.V.

Hi it's me Chloe Ann Fudo I can't believe it's been two years after I've came back to kept my promise to save my adoptive brother's dimension received the mark of the Crimson dragon and getting my new powers and of course put up the charity concert to save Martha's orphanage. And all the orphan kids were very happy me and my friends, Yusei and his friends put up a charity concert every year to help the orphans and give them love and respect and give them hope. And gotten my own place in the tops so I am finally happy to be with my friends my family and it thanks to my brother he has been saving money for my new apartment and he helped me to put Annalease and Adam back to the facility and the security is very intense so I don't want to see them any more and even I locked up my deck and duel disc up I thought it could be useful in the future.

I haven't found a job and I have been helping Yusei with his new engine my job is to make sure it works not like Jack last time when he tried to test the new engine the whole engine blow up into parts and me, Yusei and Atem have to put all back together and I have been trying my hardest to get the duel runner engine up and running we spend weeks building and rebuilding the engine until we manage to got it to work.

Even two years ago when I first came back to complete my mission me and my friends Louise, Natasha, Callie and Lauren came to my old flat where I use to live back in my dimension we gathered round and we packed our clothes, underwear, shoes, socks, hairbands, make up and photos and I even put my photo album scrapbook that held all of my memories of when I was growing up some of the pictures have all of my friends and some pictures when I went to my secondary school prom and my friends came with me to my adoptive brother's dimension and I came back to refill the prophecy what Atem told me when I was in a coma for a month when I first came to this dimension.

It's wasn't long until I found out Akiza and my brother are married and they are expecting their first child and I am going to be an aunt and I have been visiting Yusei and Akiza on Sundays because I have time off work and I help to design what their baby's room will be like and made two one if it's a girl will be Ren flowers walls, and for the boy it will be air planes.

I have been helping my brother a lot and me and Atem haven't had a date yet but we will go out if we have time, well I have been working with Yusei on the duel runner engine 24/7 and I feel like there's a whole new adventure waiting for me and it seems like me and Atem wanted to share our lives together.

I am still connect between my brother's dimension, my dimension and the Character Spirit world and I talk to my grandfather and my great-grandmother in my dreams, we talk and talk I can able to contact my old friend in their dreams and especially Tyra I tell her thing I have been doing back in my dimension and the schools and my collage I went to and all the new friends I met when me and Tyra have been apart for so long and I was able to reach her in her dreams and tell her I really miss her so much.

I also was mange to reach my old teacher Mr Sieber in his dream to let him know I am alright and all things that happened from the last time I came to Yusei's dimension of when came back to my world and I told Mr Sieber of how I gotten these scars after I was kidnapped and taken to the hospital and the day when I came back to my world and I was in the Basildon hospital for three weeks until I was completely healed and then I went back to my home and I was so glad to see my mum and the rest of my family again and I was able to see all of my friends.

Then one night I had a vision of my brothers past I saw him with his parents he was only a baby before the reactor's meltdown he was so happy to be with his parents if his parents would live to see Yusei start pre- school, Primary, high school, collage, get a job, get married and meet me his adoptive sister, me, Yusei Akiza and all of our friends we are bonded with the tie of friendship that will never be broken and even I was far apart from Yusei for four years I was able to reach him in my dreams to tell him everything I did in collage and I got a job at the cosy café restaurant back in my world I did a part time job there worked Saturdays and Sundays.

I talk to Yusei's dad in my dreams what Yusei has been doing ever since I left after the portal opened up and sent me back to my dimension and what Yusei has been up to all those four years while I was gone and he told me about his job as a scientist for the new Enter-D Reactor department and he also told me he have been working day and night trying to make me proud and also he and his friends been dueling in a torment called 'Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup' in the my honor for those three years.

After that talk with Yusei's dad and I went straight to find a job and but I had no luck so I went to see Yusei and Akiza at their home and I told them about the talk I had with Yusei's father and he was shocked more than ever I told Yusei what his dad said to me in my dream then I told them what I said to his dad and he told me is to tell Yusei is to follow his heart and his dreams. And he told me to follow my heart and my dreams from that day on I followed my dream and my heart.

After a year dating with Atem he moved in to live with me, my brother Yusei and I helped him to move in into my flat Yusei took the truck back and he head home and Atem thanked to Yusei for the furniture that was in my old room.


	2. Chapter 1: Chloe's New Job Interview

**Chapter 1: Chloe's New Job Interview**

Chloe P.O.V.

I am at my kitchen table still in my pyjamas writing in my diary to explain what happened to me two years ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Thursday 20th March_

_Today it's the anniversary of me and Atem been dating for three years I will making a special anniversary dinner just the two of us. Well today I have a job interview at the New Domino City Duel Academy Kitchen I will be working part time so I will work part time so I can have the weekends off so I can spend time with Atem and my brother I have been preforming at charity concerts every once a year and lots of people and of course my friends from Trapnest they always come to every show when they are not working at the studio, sometimes Takumi contacts me on my cell phone and we chat most of the time. And I can't believe it was just two years ago I got my mark of the Dragon and the dragon fire and I been protecting this dimension and living here with my friends and family and I even protect Yusei, and his friends. Well that's all there is so see you soon. See ya._

Then I closed and locked my diary so it's in a safe place. And I went to my & Atem's room and I got out of my pyjamas and put a clean blouse and black jeans and white shoes and I got my bag and check if I got money, phone, purse, and Address of the school that I have my job interview.

I went to my car parked outside of my flat and I drived through the streets and I found the Duel Academy school I got out of my car and I saw students coming to school and I asked one of the students. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Chancellor's Office. Do you know where it is?" I said. and the student I was talking to give directions to their headmasters office.

The Chancellor heard a knock on his office door then he saw me.

"Hello. You must be Miss Chloe Fudo?" The chancellor asked me. "Well Yes I am. I'm here for a job interview." I replied to the chancellor

And so my job interview started and the chancellor asked me questions and he asked me what kind of job I said cooking in the school kitchen. And The chancellor wanted to test me to see how good I am. I made a chicken curry and Italian rice pudding and the chancellor was really impressed of my cooking skills.

"I am really impressed of the food and you're hired. Welcome to Duel Academy." The Chancellor said

"You mean I got the job,?" The chancellor nodded.

"Thank you so much. When should I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 if you be here at 7:30 I can show you around the school. If you are interested?" The chancellor asked me.

Yes, I would loved to thank you

When I went to my car and I drove back to my apartment and I started to make dinner for me and Atem speaking of Atem he has been over at Yusei's house he has been hanging out with my brother in the garage and helping him with the new duel runner engine programme and testing it with Jack and Crow. They have been preparing for the torment that's happening next year after Akiza have the baby.

"Hey Atem welcome home," I said to my boyfriend as he came inside of the apartment.

"Hi Chloe, How did the interview go?" Atem asked.

"The interview went well and I got the job." I explained

"That's amazing Chloe. Where about you're working?" my boyfriend asked me.

"I will be working at the Duel Academy's Kitchen."

"Wow Chloe. We have to tell your brother and the others. Oh I almost forgot. On my way back from your brothers house I went to pick up something,"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes," I nodded. I closed my eyes and he hold out my hand and he put something in my hand. "now open them."

I opened my eyes and in my hand there was an locket it was shaped as a heart. "Oh Atem, it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you." Then we kissed on the lips.

"I am glad you like it happy anniversary Chloe. Here let me put it on for you." I turned around and Atem put on the necklace for me and I looked at the mirror and I looked amazing.

Atem and I made home made Chili con carne with white rice we watched a new film called Homeward bound the incredible journey and I made Italian rice pudding and we went straight to bed together.

The Next Day.

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning and I got downstairs to make some toast and a cup of tea and I went to have a quick shower and put on clean clothes, brush my hair brush my teeth and put my socks on and write a message for Atem.

_My dearest Atem_

_I have to go to work I don't want to be late on my first day I made you and my brother some sandwiches and some cakes for you to take over they're in the fridge and please leave the key in the mail box and say hi to my brother for me. lot of love from Chloe xxxx_

Then I left the note on the kitchen table and I putted my shoes on and went out of the door I went in my car in the garage and I drive through the streets until I reached Duel Academy the chancellor gave me a tour around the school I arrived at 7:30 am so the chancellor can show me around the school when it was 8:00am all the student were getting to their classes and I have to get to the school kitchen and prepare the students lunch for them there's a lot to people.

Atem P.O.V

I woke up at 9:00 am I went downstairs to look for my girlfriend Chloe but when I went to the kitchen I saw a note on the kitchen table I began to read it

_My dearest Atem_

_I have to go to work I don't want to be late on my first day I made you and my brother some sandwiches and some cakes for you to take over they're in the fridge and please leave the key in the mail box and say hi to my brother for me. lot of love from Chloe xxxx_

After I read the note that my girlfriend left me I went to the fridge to get some bit for my breakfast. After I was eaten I went upstairs to have a quick shower and got my old clothes on and I went back downstairs to the kitchen I went to the fridge to get the sandwiches and cakes that my girlfriend Chloe prepared so I can take them over to her brothers house. I put them in the plastic box and put it in my rucksack and go to put my shoes on and went to the garage I went on my girlfriend Chloe's duel runner I drove through the streets until I reached Yusei's house. I rang the door bell. "Oh Hi Atem." Akiza answered the door. "Hi Akiza. Is Yusei here?" I asked.

"Yeah Yusei is in the garage working on the duel runner engine on the computer." Akiza replied. Akiza let me into her house. "Oh Chloe made some sandwiches and cakes for me and Yusei." I gave the box to Akiza. "Atem. How is Chloe I haven't heard from her." Akiza asked.

"Chloe is doing fine," I said to Akiza.

"That's good I was worried she didn't find herself a job." I Akiza told me she was a bit worried

"Well Chloe had a job interview yesterday,"

"And how did it go?" Akiza asked me

"And Chloe got the job." I told Akiza.

"Wow. that's great now Chloe works and she will make money and she will support you."

After I talked to Akiza I went to Yusei's garage and help him with the duel runner engine. I went to to get a cup of coffee for myself and went back to the garage and I saw Yusei still working on the computer try to find a solution to make the duel runner to work. "Hi Yusei,"

"Oh, Hey Atem. How are you and my sister?" Yusei asked how we've been

"we're doing fine. Your sister had a job interview yesterday,"

"How did her interview go?" Yusei asked me.

"It went well and Chloe got the job. and she started work today."

As we talked while we worked on the duel runner engine next year and then we took a lunch break I brought down some sandwiches and cakes that Chloe prepared the night before. And then I tested the duel runner engine. The duel runner has been making a lot of noise, then suddenly there was a warning sign on Yusei's computer "Atem. Lay off the accelerator!" Yusei shouted I laid off the accelerator.

"What's the problem Yusei?" I asked.

"The duel runner engine isn't working right we have to ask Chloe if she's not working tomorrow."

Chloe P.O.V

My boss told me what I have to make and I proved that I am really good at cooking. When Lunch time arrived all the students came to the cafeteria to get their lunch and some of them think I'm famous I said "Oh I'm not famous." and after people had their lunch it was my job to wash up and put things away and then it was our time to have lunch I had a just a anpan roll I wasn't feeling really hungry.

"Miss Fudo can I talk to you?" My boss asked me I nodded. "You worked very hard today so I decided, you to be the chief in the kitchen." my boss said. "Really so I can teach the students how to cook?" I asked and my boss nodded. "Yes so you can able to tech the students every thing you know to everyone." my boss said.

After my conversion with my boss I got off work early and I went to the car park and I went into my car I drove through the streets until I reached to the house of my adoptive Brother Yusei Fudo. I rang the door bell and my sister in-law Akiza came to the door.

"Hey Akiza," I said to my sister in-law. "Hey Chloe. How are you," Akiza asked me. "I'm doing fine. Is Atem around I want to see him and my brother." I asked. "Ok. They're in the garage still working on the engine." Akiza explained of what the are doing. "Thanks Akiza."

I went to Yusei's garage and Atem is still there. "Hey bro. Hey Atem." I said to them and they looked at me. "Hi Chloe." both Atem and Yusei said it at the same. "Jinks you owe me at soda." Atem said. I giggled. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We still working on the engine but we still have to figure out how to make the engine to work. And we really need your help Chloe." Yusei explained and asked for my help I cannot turn down a person who needs my help. "Ok I will help but we have to do it my way." I replied to my brother. After that We started to make a magical duel runner engine I call it Chloe, Yusei and Atem dragon fire duel runner engine. After spending three hours making the engine and Atem going to try the engine out. "Atem, are you sure you want to test the engine out?" I asked.

"Yes. I am sure Chloe. We spend 3 hours on making a magical duel runner engine for the torment next year and we need to see if your magic works." Atem told me. "Ok Atem, if you put it that way. Lets test it."

Atem started to test the engine and it made a wonderful sound and the engine is working. And we had a drink to celebrate the completion of the duel runner engine and after all the hard work my brother asked me to stay over for dinner and when I said I couldn't but he stole the puppy dog punt from me so I gave in and the after dinner me and Atem head back home.

"Thanks Yusei and Akiza for everything and it done me some good to be with you two." I thanked them.

"That's alright Chloe. You should come and visit more often." Yusei said to me

"Yeah I promise I come to visit when ever me and Atem have the time to visit if when I am not working." Yusei nodded and me and Atem went to my car and we waved to say good bye and we reached the tops and we had a bath and we sleep together.

* * *

><p>Coming Up in Chloe's New Adventure:<p>

"Chloe there's a fire in the RRD lab and your brother is in it you have to save him." Akiza said in a frightful voice.

"I'm on Akiza. Chloe magic winx!"

"Yusei! where are you!?"

"Chloe you have to go and save yourself the fire is full of dark magic" Yusei said.

"Well. Well. Well. if its the famous Chloe Fudo."

"I know you three you're the Trix Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

"you got that right. Now let we show what the Trix can do first you"

"Dragon fire shield. Now you have to leave and never come back to New Domino City. Spear of the dragon destroy the Trix and take them to oblivion."

"Chloe you did it but the dark magic is still around me. You have to get out of here."

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Next Time_—Chapter 2: Chloe Achieved her Enchantix powers_


End file.
